


Pacifica and Amity Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls and Amity Blight from The Owl House.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pacifica and Amity Poem

Pacifica and Amity are mean girls

Pacifica have long blonde hair while Amity have short teal/brown hair

Pacifica wears purple while Amity wears orchid

They both enjoy making fun of people lower than them but learned to be nice that they used to be

They both have abusive parents

Pacifica and Amity both meet eccentric and optimistic girls like Mabel and Luz

Pacifica finally stood up to her parents while Amity disobey her parents

Pacifica didn't have siblings while Amity have older siblings

Pacifica lived in Gravity Falls while Amity lived in The Boiling Isles

Pacifica is a human while Amity is a witch

They likes smart people like Dipper and Luz

And they are rich bitches with the hearts of gold

The End


End file.
